Remember To Exhale
by PreventPersuadePervert
Summary: A decade after Voldemort's fall, everyone has moved on with their lives and with their careers. Draco thinks that Ron has developed way beyond what he could have imagined. Slash. Language. Drabble.


A/N: Just a oneshot/drabble I thought of while reading over some Draco/Ron pieces. Nothing too bad in this one, except slash and AU.

* * *

It was hard enough being trapped at the office on Christmas Eve. And now Draco had to deal with a Weasley. Sure, the animosity had supposedly faded. It had been nearly a decade since Voldemort fell. Draco had cut many ties with his family. He was a respectable member of the community. He was also two steps away from being a drunk, what with his highly addictive personality. Anything Draco liked, Draco ran with it. Sex, alcohol, and most recently, smoking. It calmed whatever nerves he had left.

And currently all Draco's nerves were strained. Ronald Weasley was babbling away with Harry Potter. It was almost like a Hogwarts flashback. Draco had to extinguish the urge to go over and snip some insult about Potter's lack of parents or Weasley's lack of everything. But those were the glory days. Draco sighed miserably. This wasn't even his department. He had no use for magical law. He was merely here to pick up a folder for his supervisor. Draco, technically, was also a supervisor. He still had connections despite his estranged family. Finally, Ron stopped his insistent chatter and came back to his desk.

"You'll be wanting those documents on Herbert Edgely's case, right?"

Merlin he was an idiot. Draco tapped his expensive dragon hide shoe loudly against the floor. "Yes, Weasley."

He must of said it with an attitude because the redheaded man's eyes narrowed. Oops.

"You are in my office Malfoy. I suggest you show some respect," his left eyebrow slowly cocked on his forehead.

Draco stared at him blankly. Weasley wasn't the scrawny little git he had been when they were in school. His arm muscles bulged in his white tight shirt sleeves. They seemed to be almost pulsating. His hair was still long but in a more groomed kind of way. Ron finally looked like a man. Draco's spine tingled slightly. He couldn't stop picturing how they might look together. They being Ron's arms and Draco's own slender hips. It was a shame he had such a feminine physique. But that was actually much revered by Draco's many partners.

"Hmm…respect. Are you going to _force_ me to show you respect?" Draco almost purred. It was pathetic. He was forcing himself to hit on someone he knew was straight. Not to mention, a Weasley.

Ron looked completely confused. Internally, Draco sighed. The man was still a total brick. However, the idea of being made to do anything by him was still completely arousing. Even the redhead's pants looked snug around his massive thighs and obvious crotch bulge. Draco could almost picture himself stroking it before pulling the redhead's zipper down between his teeth. If only Ron knew the insane pleasure the blond could certainly bring him. Bet that bucktoothed know it all couldn't give him that.

"What?" Ron's head tipped slightly sideways.

It was almost cute. "Nothing, Weasley."

"Watch how you speak my name,"

"I'd love to say your name."

Ron blinked a few times. "Are you…?"

"Am I what…?" Draco gave the Auror a seductive look. Then he snatched the file out of his hands.

When Draco first began to smoke, he taught himself. Inhaling was always easy. Exhaling was the tricky bit. If you did it too fast, you started to choke and gag on the smoke. Suddenly the blond found out that method also implied while being so close to the burly redhead. He had to remember to breathe. It was certainly difficult, when the entire time all Draco could think about was shutting the door, clearing the desk, and yanking down his trousers. That would get Weasley's attention. Draco was conceited by nature and knew that he currently had an arse no one could resist. And if Ron was bothered by the fact that there was also some cock involved, then he could just fucking close his eyes.

Ron shook his head. Some of his hair brushed the crease of Draco's elbow.

_Inhale, exhale._

"The files are all here?" Draco murmured.

The young Auror started to stretch. His torso moved beautifully under his tight white button down shirt.

_Inhale, exhale. _Don't think about getting fucked by someone you were born to despise.

"Yeah. Every last pointless detail. Don't know why Needlemen wants it."

Draco concentrated on digging his fingernails into the palm of his hand. "Private business."

Ron had finished stretching. Now he was unbuttoning his shirt. Just the first three buttons. Gods, did the man know the effect he was having on Draco? The blond almost winced as he breathed deeply. With all his strength, he managed to turn around and leave Ron's office without doing something he would later regret (yeah right). The redhead watched Draco exit and began to smirk. He wasn't as dumb as people thought. There were little movements one could do to drive someone over the edge. Ron pulled his jacket back on and leaned back in his chair. He was always so pleased to push Draco's buttons. They were insanely easy buttons to press, after all.

"Breathe, Draco." Ron spoke out loud, even though there was no one around to hear him.

End-


End file.
